Dragon Ball: Secrets in Time
by gregorybryce9
Summary: What seems to be a normal day at Orange Star High turns out to be much more when two strangers arrive. Foretelling a threat even greater than Cell, the strangers take it upon themselves to find the person who will stand up to this mysterious threat. But how will they do this? By watching the past of course! "DBZ counterpart for Flash Forward: Naruto Edition"


**This was a request. I repeat this was a request. The birth of this story concept must be contributed to** **Shadowwalker0** **. Apparently, he liked my story** ** _Flash Forward: Naruto Edition_** **and felt that there should be a counterpart story made for the DBZ fanfiction.**

 **So yeah, mad love for** **Shadowwalker0** **for coming to me with this concept and I hope that I do it justice... so sorry it took so long.**

 **Now, unlike my other story** ** _FF: NE_** **, this one won't be showing the future of the characters. Instead, it will reveal to the members of Orange Star High Gohan's past. Obviously, it is meant to be a grand reveal that it was Gohan who had defeated Cell and not Hercule.**

 **Essentially, it's 'Orange Star High watches Gohan's Past'. But there is no way I'll give any of my stories' such an unimaginative title so I chose instead,** ** _Dragon Ball: Secrets in Time_** **. But, Gohan himself won't be in the reading... I thought I'd make it a bit different than other stories of this nature. He'll make an appearance, just not when they are seeing his past. You'll understand soon enough.**

 **I hope you'll enjoy the story and give me your support.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I own nothing except for the OCs. Thank you!**

* * *

 **Orange Star High  
**

Videl Satan was late to class... as usual.

The girl was shorter than most in her class but still struck as an intimidating figure to most that crossed her path. Perhaps it had to do with her eyes, a crystal clear shade of blue that was like a dagger; sharp and deadly. Or maybe it was due to her fiery temper, so legendary that most avoided talking to the girl despite her celebrity status. Or it could be because of her penchant of physically crippling those that anger her using her many years of martial arts training.

In fact, it could be any combination of the three, but Videl knew that the main reason was because of the large and intimidating shadow that her father had cast over her unknowingly due to his ever growing fame. The man had garnered much fame over the last seven years since his monumental defeat of the monstrous Cell. He had been elevated from the status of a world martial arts champion into the role of the world's savior.

So yes, Videl Satan was once again late to class but unlike most, she was not about to be punished.

With a famous last name like hers and a roundhouse kick as legendary as her father's, it was without doubt that Videl had been given special exception to many rules of the school. Most persons feared Hercule Satan - and in an association, his daughter as well.

But to be honest, if you were the homeroom teacher of the daughter of the man who could break 14 tiles and pull the weight of four buses, would you even dare try to discipline her?

Thought so.

Nearing her class, Videl was surprised to see that most persons were on the way out of the classroom. Raising a brow, she sought out the familiar blondes that were Sharpner and Erasa, her two best friends. Instantly she found them at the back of the pack of the large crowd of shuffling students and made her way towards them. Most parted out of her way as she approached but Videl paid them no mind as she called out to her friends.

"Erasa! Sharpner!" she called out and both blonds swerved their head to her direction. Instantly a smile bloomed on Erasa's face as she waved her best friend over.

"Videl!" Erasa greeted, pulling the girl in for a quick hug before she released her. Sharpner gave a nod in Videl's direction which she returned.

"What's up? Where is everybody going?" the martial artist inquired. Today was supposed to be an ordinary Monday for the black haired teen, with homeroom being first before a double session of Math with Mr. Nomial. But with the fact that she could spy the entirety of the school population walking listlessly towards wherever they were going, Videl was sure that something was up.

Erasa was quick to give a reply. "I don't know but the principal made an announcement that they were doing some sort of special presentation from a very important figure," the girl said, before she clicked her tongue in epiphany. "Hey! Maybe it has something to do with your dad!"

Videl scoffed. "I'm sure my dad had nothing to do with this,"

"Why not? He did do that special presentation last year in the gym. Maybe it's something like that?" Sharpner suggested from his spot beside Erasa.

Videl shook her head. "My dad can't keep a secret to save his life. If he was coming here, I would have known about it," she replied. She took a quick head count and frowned. "Speaking of secrets... where's Gohan?"

Sharpner shrugged as their way into the large room. The gym had been upgraded to an extensive size a few years ago after Hercule had donated to the school's budget. Many had thought the act was just another charitable and generous act from their world savior but the three friends were sure that it was no coincidence that he had done so a few years before his own daughter had gone to the school.

But then again, it's not like they were complaining.

Changed from the normal set-up, in the center of the gym stood a small podium, barely large enough to hold two grown men. A small black cube seemed to have been placed atop the podium. Students were slowly filling the stands as they filtered in. Finding a seat near the back of the crowd was relatively easy seeing as most students parted as the trio made their way up the stairs where the stands were. Sharpner shrugged at Videl's inquiry. "I'm not sure where Nerd-Boy is. Maybe he's running late too."

Erasa chuckled. "Gohan is always late,"

"I guess so," Videl agreed with an uneasy expression. Gohan had to travel from 439 East District so the time he took travelling to school was bound to be extensive. But he would normally had arrived before her, especially seeing as though she was late herself. She frowned, wondering what could have caused his absence.

She didn't get much time to ponder as the lights suddenly darkened and the sound of footsteps filled the large auditorium. Soon, she could make out the shape of a large man and much smaller frame as they made their way to the podium. Videl raised a brow in question as she failed to recognize either man. She was sure they weren't apart of the school's staff so they must be special guests of some sort.

The larger of the man stood back as the other stood on the podium. He was massive compared to her height, with the oddest of skin tone: light red. He made for a hulking figure, with arms like tree trunks and a barrel chest. He wore an odd ensemble, a vest-like apparel with protruding shoulders which was finished with a cloth tied around his waist. Long white hair flowed towards his shoulders which gave the man a refined look that contrasted with his warrior-like physique.

The smaller man however screamed nobility. Sharp eyes with thin eyebrows, he was shade beneath lavender. Ornate earrings dangled from his ears which went well with his sleek white mohawk. He wore the same uniform as his companion, with the slight difference in the shoulders. He wore a small smirk as he gazed around the gym, but she could see the innocent curiosity gleaming within his eyes.

Seemingly satisfied with what he saw, the smaller man spoke. "Hello, Orange Star High. My name... is Shin. I have gathered you all here for a very important matter that will affect your world in the near future,"

Murmurs greeted his declaration as most wondered what exactly he meant by that but the man ignored that as he gestured towards the person beside him. "My companion here is Kibito. He was the one to have convinced your principal to allow us to hold this presentation," the man said with a small smile.

At his mentioning, the principal stood from his seat where he sat with the other teachers and spoke with a grim expression. "After what I have learned from Kibito-san, there was no way I could refuse his request. I can only hope that through this, that our future can be secure,"

Shin nodded at the man. "Precisely. Seven years ago, this planet was faced with the prospect of the villainous monster Cell. I dread to say, that soon you will once again face another villain whose powers far surpass that of Cell's."

Panic filled the room at Shin's words and Videl was immediately assaulted by a panicked Erasa.

 ***BOOM!***

At once, eyes swiveled to the source of the explosion only to met with a smiling Kibito, his hand pointed upwards.

"Thank you Kibito," Shin said. "I stress that at this point there is no need to panic. It was my intention that with this meeting that I am able to see the end of this terror before he can grow."

"But why us? Why come to our school?" a student asked.

"I came to this school because I believe that the one to end this threat attends this school. I am not aware of the identity of the person at this point so I hope to be able to meet the person here to offer assistance,"

Videl wasn't sure when it had happened but she was certain that most persons were thinking that it was her who would stand up to this new threat. And the thought of that both excited and terrified her. Here was her chance to finally do something that could surpass even her father's achievements yet she knew that Cell wielded terrifying powers, so this person must be even more terrifying.

In the end, she resolved to accept Shin's help. If he was aware of how powerful this villain would be, then he would be the ideal person to go to for help.

Shin was unaware of the students' thoughts as he knelt before the black cube before tapping it twice. In response, the cube started to shake and lifted off the ground before four screens were projected, each facing a side of the gym, giving every one a good view of whatever was about to be shown.

Shin cleared his throat. "I believe all will be made clear soon enough."

* * *

 **The prologue is finished. Tell me what you think.**

 **Until next time, you know what to do...**

 **Review, Favorite and Follow  
-Gregorybryce9**


End file.
